


Please, Motherfucker,  Please

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Worship, Facial, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, begging/denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to give you all of his attention. You need all of it, or you don't know what to do with yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Motherfucker,  Please

He’s ignoring you.

Well, no, he’s not. He’s just not giving you every bit of his attention, which for you is the same thing. You need him to focus entirely on you, or you feel like your entire being might collapse in on itself.

Which is silly, since you’re laying on top of him and he’s petting your hair like you’re an overgrown pet.

Not that it isn’t fitting, that.

Still, you want him to focus on you. Only you. Even though this is pretty much the exact scene you had in mind when you had described it to him, you had underestimated how you’d feel with him staring at the game in his hand instead of doting on you.

It’s exactly what you asked for, and you love and hate and mourn over it in equal measures.

You lean up and kiss under his jaw, trilling a needy noise at him.

"Gamzee, what?" He asks, distracted.

You lick his ear. “Motherfucker just wants to up and get his please on for ya.”

He shrugs. “Maybe. Ask me.”

You can’t help the shudder that rolls through your frame and you lean into his neck, kissing the skin there and sighing as his arms drape around you. “Please, Tavbro, can I give you some wicked miracles?”

He snorts. “Ask nicer. Beg. On your knees.”

You mewl at that, your bulge already slipping out, and crawl off him, onto the floor. He shifts until he’s sitting upright and sets his game down, looking at you in a half amused, half bored sort of way that makes you shiver.

Before you can even speak, though, he leans in and catches your mouth in a kiss, his claws skittering down your throat and making you gasp out loud. When he pulls back, you follow a ways, your lips trembling.

"Strip for me, Gamzee." He coos, stroking your cheek.

You rush to do as he tells you, snagging your horn on your shirt and nearly tripping on your pants and boxers, then kneeling in front of him again, your bulge curling in the air. He grins a little and leans back, spreading his thighs and watching you as he presses at the twitching lump of his bulge in his pants. You gnaw on your bottom lip and watch him closely, your nails digging into your thighs to keep from jumping on him.

"What are you waiting, for?" He asks, head tilting to one side. "Beg me."

You lick your lips and swallow hard. “Please, motherfucker, please.”

"Please what, Gamzee?" He asks, hands resting on his thighs.

"Can I please fuckin suck your bulge, Tav, please?" You whimper, crawling closer to him.

He shivers and purrs, scooting lower in his seat, his fingers tapping his knee. “Ask me one more time, Gamzee?”

You drape your arms around his waist and kiss his bulge through his pants. “Please, motherfucker, please let me give you some love.”

"You may." He sighs, relaxing against the couch.

You pull the fly of his pants down with your teeth, your hands moving from rubbing his lower back to unbutton them. He hums as you tug them around his ankles, then off his legs completely. Your mouth is actually watering at the way his bulge is twisting and staining the front of his underwear bronze, so it takes all your willpower to kiss and nip at his inner thighs instead of diving in.

He pants softly above you, running his fingers through your hair lovingly and watching you, meeting your eyes and holding your gaze until you have to look away. You make your way up to his bulge and suck at the base through his underwear, moaning against him. He lifts his hips so you can drag his briefs off, and you drag your tongue along the underside, let the tip push into your mouth and farther.

"Mmh, you like that, don’t you, Gamzee? Suck a pailslut, moaning just from, sucking me off." He hisses, bucking his hips shallowly. "I bet you, can take my whole bulge, and not even choke, huh?"

You moan in assent, relaxing your jaw and throat to let him slide in further. You can’t really breathe all that well around him, but you don’t care, you just want to make him moan. Once your nose is pressed up against his pelvis, you let your tongue slip out and flick against the top edge of his nook, swallowing as well as you can around him.

He moans and rolls his hips, his hands wrapped around your horns. You look up and he’s got his head tossed back, his throat bared so enticingly that you whine, and hollow your cheeks around him as you pull off him to the tip, bronze dribbling down your chin. He pulls you back down, and you’re perfectly content to let him move you, your hand sliding down to stroke your own bulge, if only to relieve the ache building up from needing some stimulation.

A moment later, he yanks your hair, not reprimanding you but like he remembered that that’s another thing you asked him for. “You’re, so lewd, Gamzee. Touching yourself like thi-is, oh fuck.. I bet you could come j-just from my, bulge in your mouth.”

His breath is coming in hard little pants now, and you can tell he’s close, so you jam two fingers into his nook and fuck him like that, choking on his bulge more often with your breaths. You don’t really mind, though. You other hand, the one not buried in Tavros’s nook to the knuckle, is stroking your bulge as fast as you can, feeling your orgasm pulling from your limbs and into your groin.

Your toes curl, and you come all over yourself, gagging on Tavros’s bulge and keening high-pitched. He growls and moves himself a bit more, then pulls your mouth off him to frantically stroke his bulge. You finger fuck him as well as you can, the pads of your finders curled against that little ridge in his nook that makes him warble and shake, your mouth hanging open and your eyes closed.

A second later, he comes, sounding like an animal and painting your face bronze. His thighs are shivering by the time he comes down, so you pull your fingers out of his nook and lick your lips, your shoulders drooping with a sudden wave of tiredness. He tilts your head up and kisses you on the mouth, then scoops you up and carries you to the abulations block to wash you off.

The rest of the evening is spent with you laying all over him and taking up all his attention, and him not minding in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Dominant Tavros is what makes me get up every day.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
